Magnétisme
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Depuis longtemps, Akashi et Seijūrō, deux frères, l'avait repéré. Ils n'attendaient que le moment propice pour se l'approprier.


**A / N ; **Depuis longtemps, ce one shot hante mes pensées. Il n'est pas d'une excellente qualité, il est précipité et sa rédaction m'a fait suer, mais j'en avais marre d'avoir cette idée à l'esprit, alors, je me suis résolu à l'écrire, sans parvenir à l'améliorer. Je suis contente d'avoir pu me soulager de ce poids, d'autant plus que je respecte le délai que je m'étais fixé, désirant le publier pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Je voulais que l'un de mes projets traite d'un **AkaKuroAka** dans lequel, je ferais en sorte que deux jumeaux incarnent les deux versions d'Akashi, l'une aux yeux rouges de l'époque de Teikō, et l'autre aux yeux hétérochromes de l'époque actuelle. J'ai mis un moment - _un long moment, c'est ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps. Ça et la scène de sexe, en fait._ \- à comprendre de quelle manière je pourrais manipuler cela, sans avoir à utiliser un autre nom que l'original. Enfin, je suis parvenu à un résultat. _Amusez-vous !_

**Appariement ; **Akashi + Akashi ( Seijūrō ) x Kuroko.

**Avertissements ; **Contenu sexuel tel qu'une double pénétration (_ aïe ! _), un consentement douteux et un langage très gras. Je pourrais ajouter d'autres avertissements, mais chaque lecteur doit savoir à quoi s'attendre quand j'informe qu'il s'agit d'un one shot qui témoigne de l'un de mes fantasmes **les plus hard** qui n'a plus déserté mes pensées depuis que j'ai appris à connaître l'AkaKuro.

**Bêta ; **Enfin, la version corrigée par la merveilleuse _Vyersdra._

**Disclaimer ; **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cette image de couverture ne m'appartient pas. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur leurs comptes et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

A proximité de l'immense baie vitrée du restaurant, une table était occupée. Sur la surface rutilante, un gobelet d'un milkshake à la vanille n'était consommé que de moitié. Entre des doigts effilés, une œuvre littéraire aux pages dévoilées était emprisonnée. Pourtant, le jeune homme à la tignasse céruléenne ne prêtait qu'un intérêt mineur à l'égard de ses possessions.

Encore une fois, _ils étaient présents._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas échappé à son sens de l'observation. Depuis longtemps, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'admirer ces individus. S'il ne s'agissait que de lui, il consacrerait des heures de ses journées à contempler ce spectacle d'élégance.

D'une démarche fluide, ils traversaient la rue. Leurs gestuels et leurs expressions faciales étaient semblables. Ils étaient majestueux.

En vérité, Kuroko estimait qu'ils étaient intrigants. Et très intéressants.

Au début, il n'y avait que l'un d'eux qui faisait un arrêt occasionnel dans cet endroit. Au fil du temps, ces visites devinrent régulières. A chaque fois, il commandait une tasse de café, dépourvue de lait et de sucre, accompagnée d'un verre d'eau. Il soupçonnait que cet homme ne venait qu'après le travail, parce qu'il transportait une pochette d'ordinateur portable avec lui, constamment, et qu'il était dix-huit heures pile, lors de ses escales au restaurant. La chevelure cramoisie, les yeux d'un rouge vif et le visage d'une globalité attrayante, il s'appelait Seijūrō. Il l'appréciait le plus.

Plus tard, le deuxième avait commencé à faire des apparitions. Une peau de nacre, des mèches d'une couleur vermeille plus courte que son homologue et une aura de prédateur, instantanément, il s'était retrouvé à développer de la fascination pour ces iris hétérochromes. L'un d'or, l'autre de sang, ce regard était d'une intensité à couper le souffle. Hélas, il ne connaissait que son nom de famille, Akashi, puisque au contraire de l'autre homme, il n'avait pas daigné lui accorder l'intitulé de son prénom.

D'ailleurs, s'ils étaient similaires, dès les premières minutes, il avait distingué leur différence de caractères.

La forme de leurs yeux et la courbe de leurs lèvres étaient identiques. Leurs mains étaient grandes, leurs doigts longs. Leurs structures osseuses étaient équivalentes. Suite à une scrutation discrète et attentive, il avait déterminé qu'ils étaient des jumeaux et qui ils étaient, en dépit de leurs synchronismes évidents. Il ne songeait pas qu'ils avaient remarqué son stratagème. Quand il l'avait effectué, ils entretenaient une discussion sur l'économie.

D'une manière étrange, ils possédaient un charme uniforme et contradictoire. S'ils étaient séduisants, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne paraissaient pas fragiles. Plus que ça, ils semblaient dotés d'esprits puissants, comme s'ils pouvaient infliger et créer ce qu'ils désiraient. Cependant, le second homme n'avait pas l'amabilité de son benjamin. Moins agréable, il arborait un rictus narquois persistant. Toutefois, Kuroko devinait qu'il avait enduré des épreuves douloureuses. Cette lueur de folie réprimée qu'il percevait dans ces prunelles vairons lui conférait un aspect captivant. Que ce soit à cause du besoin perpétuel de s'assurer du bien-être de son entourage qu'il éprouvait, ou encore, de la domination complète qui suintait de l'individu, il n'en était pas certain. De ce qu'il était conscient, par contre, c'était que ces jumeaux exigeaient de l'attention, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Vaguement, il se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas dérangés d'être le centre des regards.

Tandis que son quart d'heure de pause s'achevait, il abandonna le gobelet vide dans une poubelle et enferma ses effets personnels dans un casier verrouillé. Enfin, il quitta les vestiaires pour vaquer à ses occupations professionnelles.

Suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée du restaurant, la clochette s'anima.

Derrière lui, les deux frères passèrent. L'emprise qu'il exerçait sur les assiettes qu'il avait recueillies se crispa. Le bas de son dos avait été frôlé, _volontairement_. Une caresse proche de son postérieur, plus précisément. Du coin de l'œil, il découvrit que l'homme aux yeux hétérochromes le toisait, comme s'il jugeait que la réaction du serveur était un impair. Confus, les bras encombrés, Kuroko poursuivit son service dans la cuisine.

C'était une énième chose d'incompréhensible.

Sans cesse, ils le rendaient conscient de son propre corps et de leur présence. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, provoquée par la profondeur de leur contemplation commune. C'était comme s'ils imaginaient qu'il était un morceau de viande dans lequel ils adoreraient enfoncer leurs dents.

Dans l'évier, l'argenterie grinça, alors qu'il saisissait une petite cuillère. Délibérément, il s'accommodait d'un lavage intensif et lent, malgré qu'un lave-vaisselle soit mis à la disposition du personnel. En cet instant, il n'était qu'un être vulnérable qui souhaitait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ils n'étaient pas grossiers, loin de là. Pour être honnête, ils le traitaient … Il ne parvenait pas à définir leurs comportements. Gentils ? Certes, ils l'étaient. Mais également, _bizarres_.

**\- Kuroko !**

L'assiette qu'il empoignait faillit se briser, à l'instar de sa nuque, étant donné de la rapidité avec laquelle il tourna la tête. Se contraignant à arborer une expression neutre, il se confronta à son patron.

**\- Oui ? **

L'interpellé sursauta, s'apercevant de sa position, à sa droite.

**\- Prends les commandes de la table deux pendant que je sers la cinq, tu veux ? **

D'un hochement de tête, il acquiesça. Muni d'un chiffon, il se sécha les mains. C'était une excellente chose qu'il soit d'un caractère pacifiste. Son employeur, Takeuchi Genta, était un vieux bonhomme gras, strict et sournois. Que le jeune adulte fournisse un travail de qualité le dérangeait, il n'hésitait pas à rectifier la moindre de ses manœuvres, bonnes ou mauvaises. S'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent pour financer ses études, le jeune serveur aurait démissionné à la première occasion.

Inspirant et expirant profondément, il l'observait s'éloigner.

Ses inquiétudes étaient infondées. Les regards concupiscents et les frôlements lascifs pouvaient être innocents. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas de compte à lui rendre. Ils pourraient répliquer que ce n'était que des accidents.

Il s'empara d'un stylo et tapota son tablier, à la recherche de son bloc note. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il s'extirpa de la cuisine.

Instinctivement, deux paires d'yeux lorgnèrent sa progression, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise à côté de leur table. La bouche sèche, il s'humidifia les lèvres.

**\- Puis-je prendre votre commande, s'il vous plaît ?** Demanda-t-il, feuilletant les pages de son calepin.

De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas le voile qui assombrit leurs iris. Telles des bêtes, ils paraissaient _affamés_.

**\- Oui,** confirma l'un d'eux.

Il reconnut le cadet. Ses orbes carmin scrutèrent le badge accroché à son uniforme d'employé et retracèrent sa gorge dévoilée pudiquement, ils s'attardèrent sur la coupe élégante de sa mâchoire, vacillèrent sur l'arête de son nez fin et plongèrent dans ses orbes cyans.

**\- Oui, vous le pouvez, **_**Kuroko**_**. **

Cette phrase se termina dans un ronronnement enjôleur. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Dans ces yeux vermeils, une lueur prometteuse était apparue. Ses bras se recouvrirent de chair de poule. C'était une sensation agréable.

**\- L'habituel ? **

Il ne se permettait pas d'être dérouté. Plus d'une fois, il avait été contraint de repousser les avances de clients insistants. Qu'il s'agisse d'_eux_ ne changeait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Je crains que non,** répondit le rougeâtre plus âgé. **Vous voyez, Seijūrō et moi-même avons sauté le déjeuner. Nous aimerions savoir quel est le plat du jour ?**

**\- Allons, mon frère,** rétorqua l'autre, **simplement parce que tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi-même …**

L'intonation de sa voix était espiègle. L'amusement se mêlait à ces mots.

Il se détourna de sa page vierge. Il avait l'impression d'empiéter sur quelque chose, mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il aimait ces scènes. Pouvoir assister à l'interaction des jumeaux était une aubaine. C'était distrayant.

**\- Voulez-vous un moment pour vous décider ? **Suggéra-t-il.

Immédiatement, il fut prisonnier de prunelles rouges et dorées. Une autre chose qui l'interpellait sur ces frères ? Ils étaient trop attirants pour leur propre bien.

**\- Non, restez. **

C'était une commande émise par l'homme aux yeux hétérochromes.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, notamment, parce qu'il constata qu'il était surveillé. Takeuchi regardait dans leur direction. Il devait s'interroger sur la raison de son attardement à cette table, sans doute.

**\- Alors, s'il vous plaît, passez votre commande, messieurs,** les pressa-t-il. **Je crains que je ne doive perdre mon emploi, ou un membre, si je devais rester ici plus longtemps. **

Ces dernières paroles prononcées n'étaient qu'un murmure. Elles n'étaient destinées qu'à lui. Pourtant, ils l'entendirent. Bien sûr, qu'ils le firent.

**\- Ce serait une honte,** convint Seijūrō. **Je détesterais qu'un tel corps puisse être endommagé. Quant à votre travail, ça peut toujours s'arranger.**

S'il fut interloqué par ce compliment et cette proposition inattendue, il demeura ferme.

**\- Le plat du jour est, **énonça-t-il, **la grande soupe Udon, contenant du bœuf, du poulet ou des crevettes. Le flanc au _taro_ et à la noix de coco, et sa glace coco est populaire, également, si vous êtes intéressés par les desserts. **

Les jumeaux esquissèrent des rictus amusés.

**\- A quelle heure finissez-vous votre service, Tetsuya ? **Se renseigna le plus ancien, Akashi.

Ses doigts pâles s'étendirent et jouèrent avec le bord du tablier du serveur. Ennuyé, Kuroko adressa une œillade à la moue contrariée de Takeuchi.

**\- Je m'excuse, étranger-san, mais cette information ne vous regarde pas. S'il vous plaît, passer votre commande, **persista-t-il.

**\- C'est une question légitime,** intervint Seijūrō.

Des yeux sarcelles l'examinèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, que le propriétaire des lieux s'approcha.

**\- Y a-t-il un problème, messieurs ? **

De toute évidence, il s'obligeait à sourire. Le jeune adulte luttait pour que son irritation ne transparaisse pas. Malicieux, le cadet des jumeaux le dévisageait.

**\- Kuroko-san nous renseignait sur le plat du jour, ce que vous devriez savoir, si l'on considère que vous essayez de nous espionner si subtilement, en vain, **répliqua-t-il, doucereux.

**\- Et nous étions sur le point de décider de ce que nous aimerions avoir, avant que vous nous interrompiez si brutalement, **renchérit l'aîné, condescendant.

Rouge de honte, le patron du restaurant bafouilla. Vaguement réjoui de cette mise en scène, le serveur passait d'un visage à l'autre.

**\- Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas … Je suis désolé, messieurs,** balbutiait-il.

En outre, il fusillait du regard son employé qui restait indifférent à cette affaire.

**\- Le plat du jour est …**

**\- Oui, nous le savions déjà,** l'interrompit Seijūrō.

Sa voix était traînante. Elle témoignait de son exaspération.

**\- Merci beaucoup. A présent, Kuroko, n'est-ce pas ?**

Hormis Takeuchi, ils savaient qu'il connaissait son nom. En fait, l'étudiant ne doutait pas qu'ils le sachent depuis … Leur première rencontre ? Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il était heureux qu'ils veuillent jouer avec lui.

Il ne répondit pas verbalement. D'un hochement de tête, il se contenta de confirmer.

**\- J'aimerais le plat du jour et j'opterais pour la soupe au poulet.**

**\- Moi aussi,** accepta Akashi.

D'un regard, il démontra sa reconnaissance quant à leurs intentions. A ses côtés, les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincées, Takeuchi fulminait. Il l'ignora, griffonnant dans son carnet.

**\- Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire, messieurs ? **

**\- Deux verres d'eau seront parfaits, **concéda l'homme aux yeux hétérochromes.

Ils souriaient. Intérieurement, le jeune adulte bougonnait qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle, qu'ils étaient méchants de se moquer de sa situation. Cependant, il ne fit que fredonner.

**\- Je vous apporte votre nourriture dans une minute, **promit-il.

Sur ses talons, son patron se plaignait du temps qu'il avait mis à prendre leurs commandes. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, ses yeux accrochant des iris carmin. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'_il_ l'admirait, déjà, un léger sourire courba ses lèvres.

Seijūrō était un joli nom. Seijūrō. _Sei._

**\- Kuroko !**

Sous son nez, des doigts claquèrent. Il papillonna des cils.

**\- N'as-tu ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? **

**\- Evidemment, Takeuchi-san.**

Son supérieur le toisa.

**\- Bien,** soupira-t-il. **Maintenant, va amener leurs boissons à ces messieurs.**

Il se soumit à cet ordre.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'incitait à agir de la sorte. Peut-être que c'était la convoitise qui assombrissait les prunelles du cadet, quand ils avaient établi ce énième contact visuel ? Ou alors, le frôlement audacieux de l'aîné, un peu plus tôt ? Néanmoins, le courage inondait ses veines. Et puis, il leur était redevable d'avoir joué le jeu, lors de l'intervention de son patron. Sur une note, il écrivit une information claire et précise. Il leur transmit, en même temps que l'eau qu'ils avaient exigée.

_Je finis à dix-neuf heures. _

Dans leurs yeux, une étincelle fit irruption. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, rien que ça. Ils l'attendraient.

* * *

Ils patientaient à l'extérieur.

Déstabilisé, il heurta un torse imposant.

Afin qu'il rétablisse un équilibre stable, des mains s'empressèrent de s'emparer de ses poignets. Etourdit, il reconnut la silhouette élancée de Seijūrō. Les lèvres recroquevillées dans un sourire, il paraissait d'humeur enjouée. Plus loin, adossé au mur de la ruelle, Akashi semblait plus humble. Ses yeux hétérochromes étaient perçants, scrutateurs.

**\- Désolé pour l'attente. **

Tandis qu'il murmurait ces mots, le jeune adulte se courba légèrement. Ils ne firent qu'acquiescer, imperturbables. La confusion le submergeait. Au cours de son service, il avait frôlé les catastrophes, manquant de renverser une boisson sur un client, notamment. La connaissance qu'ils l'observaient avait été une torture.

**\- Vous vouliez me parler ?** Poursuivit-il.

**\- Nous nous demandions si vous seriez intéressés à vous joindre à nous pour le dîner, à la maison. **

Etonné, il réajusta la sangle du sac à dos sur son épaule. Il secoua la tête. S'il avait un béguin pour eux, il n'était pas inconscient.

-** Je vais devoir refuser, Seijūrō-san. Je ne vous connais pas. Vous pourriez être des meurtriers, ou pire. Aussi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer chez moi. **

Il s'apprêtait à les contourner, lorsqu'Akashi agrippa son coude.

**\- Nous sommes en train de vous proposer de passer un bon moment avec nous, Tetsuya, **insista-t-il.

L'intonation de sa voix était autoritaire. Le bleuté ne l'apprécia pas. Désireux qu'il rende sa liberté de mouvements à l'étudiant, Seijūrō déposa une main sur l'avant-bras de son jumeau. L'aîné plissa les paupières. Finalement, il se rétracta.

Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être rejeté.

**\- Ce que mon frère veut dire, c'est que nous sommes intéressés par vous. **

Il haussa les sourcils. Dans son estomac, des papillons virevoltaient.

**\- Je suis flatté, mais …**

**\- Nous avons remarqué la façon dont vous nous observez,** souffla Akashi.

Il paraissait lassé de la situation, épuisé d'apercevoir que ce qu'il désirait lui était refusé. Kuroko parvient à maintenir un visage dépourvu d'expression, difficilement. Cependant, il ne doutait pas qu'ils aient remarqué sa déglutition.

**\- Ce n'est qu'un dîner, **susurra Seijūrō, sournoisement.

Le jeune adulte le dévisagea. Il était un bel homme. Vraiment.

**\- A moins que vous n'ayez peur … **Soupçonna Akashi, narquoisement.

Ils le taquinaient. C'était évident. Pourtant, son regard adopta un éclat de détermination. Quand des rictus éclairèrent leurs traits, il le regretta. _Maudite fierté !_

**\- Bien,** conclut le cadet.

Il déposa une main entre les épaules du bleuté. Son frère plaça ses doigts écartés sur le bas du dos de l'étudiant. Confronté à leurs prunelles affamées, il se lécha les lèvres.

**\- Nous partons, donc ? Notre voiture est à l'angle de cette rue. **

Il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière. Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil envieux à l'enseigne du restaurant. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

**\- Je dois nourrir mon chien … **

Ses protestations s'interrompirent. L'aîné des jumeaux entrouvrait la portière arrière d'une voiture noire. Inutilement, il lorgna le conducteur. L'homme aux yeux vairons arqua un sourcil. Troublé par ces iris, il grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était pressé entre les deux rougeâtres, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

**\- … Alors, il faut que je rentre tôt,** termina-t-il.

Ses propos n'avaient pas de conviction, alors qu'il regardait le paysage qui défilait par la vitre.

Seijūrō émit un éclat de rire. Akashi n'eut qu'un regard suffisant.

* * *

Enveloppés d'une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse, ils profitèrent d'un repas simple et sophistiqué.

Rapidement, le jeune adulte s'aperçut que ses hôtes n'étaient pas d'une compagnie désagréable. Une fois qu'il était parvenu à négliger les expressions effrayantes qu'ils arboraient, lorsqu'ils le contemplaient, il se retrouvait à apprécier leur présence.

Vaguement, il constata que le degré de patience des jumeaux était différent. Tandis que le cadet était d'un calme incontestable, l'aîné était plus brusque et déterminé. Ils étaient des jeunes hommes qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ils aimaient avoir à travailler pour les obtenir. D'ailleurs, Seijūrō reconnut que les résultats n'en étaient que plus exaltants.

Le regard concupiscent qui avait accompagné ce commentaire n'était pas trompeur. Mal à l'aise, il avait froncé les sourcils.

Dans leur famille, il s'avéra que les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi étaient un cas unique. Ce phénomène n'était apparu qu'au cours de son adolescence. Scientifiquement, il n'y avait pas d'explication plausible. Plaisantin, le rougeâtre aux iris carmin avait suggéré que la soif de victoire de son frère avait provoqué cette particularité, puisqu'il était survenu suite à une première défaite quant à un défi de basket-ball. Depuis cet incident, l'homme était amer.

Il n'était pas étonné d'apprendre que les jumeaux possédaient leur propre entreprise. Ils étaient d'une intelligence redoutable, après tout. Cependant, il n'avait plus prêté d'attention à la discussion, alors que ses prunelles s'égaraient sur les longs doigts osseux du plus ancien des frères qui retraçaient le bord externe de son verre de vin d'une manière subjective.

Pour qu'ils ne distinguent pas la réaction physique de son corps, il avait pressé ses cuisses, l'une contre l'autre, étroitement. Masquant sa gêne, il esquissa un sourire contrit et avala une grande gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée. Naturellement, il remarqua que ce n'était pas une idée très futée. Trois verres plus tard, il était à la limite de l'ivresse.

Spontanément, le dessert terminé, ils s'étaient déplacés dans le salon.

Il découvrit que ses hôtes avaient hérité de la maison de leur père, lorsqu'il était mort. C'était une magnifique demeure, semblable à ces résidences victoriennes dans les films. Son apparence était proche de la bâtisse de la famille Adams, en oubliant les détails monstrueux.

Seijūrō émit un avis sarcastique à propos d'un sujet divers. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et déversèrent un éclat de rire. Il songea qu'il y avait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas été d'une telle insouciance. Sur ses traits, une moue stupide se dessina. C'était réconfortant.

Quand une main tendre s'empara de son menton pour orienter son visage, il cligna des yeux. Dans un état second, il réalisa qu'il se faisait embrasser. _La bouche de_ _Seijūrō._ La seconde suivante, ses yeux s'élargissaient. Le long de sa cuisse, des doigts glissaient. _Les mains d'Akashi._

Brusquement, l'alcool n'étourdit plus ses sens.

Curieusement, il répondit au baiser. Dans quelques heures, il blâmerait l'irréalisme de la situation. En effet, il ne pouvait pas croire que cette scène se produisait. Il les aimait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il envisage qu'ils puissent s'intéresser à lui. C'était inconcevable.

Des dents pincèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, la bouche vorace s'éloigna. Inconsciemment, il se pencha pour la suivre. Il désirait plus. Sa mâchoire se fit mordiller. Sous sa chemise, des doigts s'aventurèrent.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda-t-il, distraitement.

Sur sa joue lisse, Seijūrō apposa un simple baiser. C'était une fausse tentative de réconfort. Il roucoulait gaiement.

Plusieurs couloirs furent traversés. Désormais, ils étaient dans l'une de leurs chambres. S'il n'avait pas l'esprit embrumé, il aurait remarqué que leurs intentions étaient dépourvues de candeur. Du moins, qu'elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il imaginait.

**\- Nous prenons ce qui nous revient,** murmura Akashi.

Le cadet délestait le jeune adulte de sa chemise.

**\- Nous ?** Répéta-t-il, la respiration hachée.

Il hoqueta. Les ongles du plus jeune des rougeâtres jouaient avec ses mamelons.

**\- Nous sommes très gourmands,** admit Seijūrō.

Au centre de sa poitrine, un énième baiser fut déposé. Son cœur fit une embardée. Il tremblait. Les mains du cadet caressaient sa peau sensible. Elles atterrirent sur ses hanches. D'une manœuvre habile, elles débouclèrent la ceinture de son pantalon.

S'il le souhaitait, il pourrait choisir d'arrêter cela. Seulement, cette option ne l'inspirait pas. Entre ces deux grands corps, il se sentait en sécurité. Leurs paroles étaient distrayantes. Ses pensées étaient emmêlées, elles étaient une pagaille floutée. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

**\- Tu auras à nous pardonner. Depuis de nombreuses semaines, maintenant, nous argumentons pour savoir qui de nous deux devrait t'avoir. **

**\- Nous avons noté la façon dont tu nous regardais.**

Derrière lui, Akashi ronronnait ces mots. Mortifié, ses iris cyan s'écarquillèrent. Certes, plus tôt, l'un d'eux l'avait mentionné. Toutefois, il n'empêchait pas que la honte le submerge.

**\- Ça nous a fait réfléchir. Pourquoi ne pas te donner exactement ce que tu voulais ? **

Ses jambes furent mises à nu. Il déglutit. Il était exposé, entièrement, pour ces deux hommes. Les jumeaux sifflèrent de plaisir.

**\- Regarde comme tu es dur, rien que pour nous. Comment peux-tu te priver quand ton corps aspire à cela ? **

**\- Mais …**

**\- Putain, tu es si joli … **Gronda Seijūrō.

Sa bouche s'empara de la sienne. Impatient, il se frottait contre lui. C'était humiliant d'être à moitié dénudé, au milieu de ses deux compagnons aux physiques plus élancées et engoncés dans des vêtements et qui le maîtrisait de cette façon. Mais, il importait peu que ces actes soient sales et malsains. Avant tout, ils débordaient de passion.

Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait preuve d'une telle témérité. Il éprouvait le besoin d'être dorloté. A l'intérieur de ses cuisses frissonnantes, les doigts froids d'Akashi traçaient des motifs paresseux.

**\- Veux-tu vraiment arrêter ?** S'enquit le cadet.

Le jeune adulte mordit sa lèvre inférieure. De rares fois, il s'était autorisé à dépasser les préliminaires. Il ne se permettait pas de perdre le contrôle dans ces circonstances. Pourtant, il douta.

**\- Je vous connais à peine et, **_**oh **_**… **

Dans sa lèvre, ses dents blanches s'enfoncèrent. Dans une lenteur délibérée, des mains rampèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe couvert. C'était une torture et un soulagement. Il était heureux que le rougeâtre aux yeux vermeils n'ait pas retiré son sous-vêtement.

**\- Pour autant que je sache, vous pourriez être des assassins, des violeurs ou … **_**Ah !**_

Sur les épaules de Seijūrō, ses ongles formèrent des croissants de lune. Akashi l'avait délesté de son boxer à l'effigie de Batman pour s'emparer de sa virilité qu'il pompait, _minutieusement._

**\- Nous ne pouvons pas violer la volonté,** railla le cadet.

Son partenaire aux yeux hétérochromes tordit l'un de ses mamelons. Son frère suçota l'autre.

**\- Et si nous t'avions dit si oui ou non, nous étions des assassins, nous aurions à te tenir enfermé ici, pour toujours. **

**\- Ou te tuer,** compléta l'aîné.

Sa voix était basse. Ses yeux affamés, incroyablement. Son baiser l'était, également. Leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine que, déjà, leurs langues se battaient et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais étrangement, cette violence attisait la flamme de l'excitation du jeune adulte. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas jouir. Seijūrō n'était pas en reste. Tandis qu'il écartait les cuisses du bleuté, il fredonnait paisiblement.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Haletant, il se détourna de cette bouche dominatrice.

**\- Sei … Seijūrō-san,** balbutia-t-il.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer.

Le susnommé mordit sa lèvre, malgré que la salive de son jumeau l'humidifie encore. Vaguement, le jeune adulte se demanda s'ils avaient fait cela, auparavant. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient fait avec l'autre ? Cette réflexion le fit gémir. Il ne serait pas dérangeant d'assister à un tel spectacle, un jour ou l'autre.

**\- Ne pense pas autant,** grogna Akashi.

C'était aux creux de son oreille qu'il avait sifflé ces mots. Dans le bas de son dos, l'érection du rougeâtre se faisait pressante. Mal à l'aise, il gigota. Entre ses jambes, Seijūrō s'asseyait.

**\- Ne soit pas méchant,** châtia-t-il son frère.

Irrité, l'aîné émit un bruit de gorge. La bouche du cadet se courba dans un sourire béat. Lorsque ses lèvres dévalèrent son torse, le jeune adulte s'agita. Ses orteils fléchirent, alors que des dents grignotaient ses hanches. A hauteur de son sexe, le poing d'Akashi heurta la gorge de Seijūrō. Dans une désinvolture déstabilisante, le plus jeune des jumeaux repoussa ses doigts. Le bleuté gémit.

**\- Si impatient, **remarqua Seijūrō, à haute voix.

Il observait les paupières à demi fermée de l'étudiant. Les mains de son ainé parcouraient le torse du jeune adulte, de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent ses mamelons qu'elles décidèrent de malmener.

**\- Oh !**

**\- Il est sensible, **constata Akashi, légèrement amusé. **Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'intérieur de toi. Je suis sûr que tu feras des bruits délicieux.**

**\- Ngh ! **

Ses ongles tranchèrent la peau fine des cuisses de son compagnon aux yeux vairons. La tête de son pénis avait été aspirée. Ses iris rouges étaient plongés dans les siens. Seijūrō désirait son attention. Une nouvelle fois, ses orteils se crispèrent. Sa virilité renouait avec la chaleur d'une bouche. Des mains agrippèrent ses hanches pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans cet antre accueillant. Il pleurnicha de déception.

Entre les taquineries et les frôlements suggestifs, son sexe se faisait flattait d'une langue talentueuse et ses bourses frémissantes subissaient l'assaut de doigts vigoureux. A son plus grand embarras, il jouit rapidement. Seijūrō semblait amusé par cette délivrance prématurée. Il avala la semence et se pourlécha les lèvres.

**\- Fini de jouer ? **Bougonna Akashi, frustré.

Tremblant, le jeune adulte s'adossa à sa poitrine. Il avait oublié, presque, que l'homme était présent. Quand le cadet l'agrippa pour qu'il s'installe sur ses genoux, il ne luttait pas. Repu, il déposa son front contre l'épaule du rougeâtre.

**\- Oui,** acquiesça Seijūrō.

Ses intentions n'étaient pas claires. Concédait-il à cette requête pour avoir le plaisir d'observer la préparation à l'acte de son amant ? Ou alors, se réjouissait-il de détenir son corps, tandis que son frère prendrait le bleuté ?

L'étudiant redressa le menton. Dans ses cheveux bleus, la main du cadet se faufila. Lorsque le jeune adulte l'embrassa timidement, il fut heureux.

**\- C'est ça,** l'encouragea-t-il.

Kuroko frissonna. Dans son dos, les mains d'Akashi voguaient, lentes et audacieuses. Soudainement, elles se retirèrent pour revenir promptement, assenant une claque abrupte sur ses fesses. Il tressaillit, glapit et tourna la tête.

**\- Que … Que fais-tu, Akashi-san ?** Bégaya-t-il, choqué.

L'interpellé esquissa un rictus narquois. Puis, il répéta le processus. Encore et encore. le jeune adulte perdit le compte. Sa peau était rosie, elle comportait des empreintes de paumes et de doigts. Il sanglota, sa bouche pressée dans la jonction entre la gorge et l'épaule du plus jeune des rougeâtres, qui étouffait ses bruits de souffrance. Pourtant, dans un plaisir évident, il scrutait les actions de son aîné.

**\- C'est pour nous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.**

Akashi cracha cette phrase à son oreille qu'il mordit sèchement.

Les lèvres tremblantes, son visage se réfugia plus profondément dans son abri de fortune, embarrassé.

**\- Pour nous avoir fait te vouloir si violemment, que tu étais la seule chose à laquelle nous pouvions penser. **

**\- Ça suffit, mon frère,** le réprimanda son cadet, sa main caressant le dos du bleuté, doucement. **Nous ne l'avons pas amené avec nous pour lui faire du mal. **

**\- Toujours le gentleman.**

Malgré son ricanement, il ne le frappa plus. A la place, il s'attela à l'écartement de ses fesses.

**\- Tiens-le comme ça. **

Seijūrō s'exécuta. Il faisait en sorte que l'intimité du bleuté soit ouverte, afin que son jumeau puisse l'admirer. Lorsque l'étudiant eut l'assurance qu'il ne serait plus brutalisé, il s'écarta de l'épaule du cadet pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

**\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais même ici, tu es joli, **commenta Akashi.

Le jeune adulte plissa le nez. Un long doigt traçait son périnée. Le plus ancien des frères distingua une larme qui s'écoulait sur sa pommette. Il se pencha pour la happer. Avide, il appuya sa bouche contre la sienne. Contre le bas-ventre de Seijūrō, le pénis du bleuté remua. En guise de pardon pour ne pas pouvoir lui accorder plus d'attention, le jeune homme serra l'une de ses fesses rondes.

**\- Suce,** commanda le plus ancien des jumeaux.

Ses doigts s'immiscèrent entre les lèvres frémissantes du jeune adulte. Il les aspira, faisant courir sa langue autour, les mordants légèrement, comme s'il se vengeait de la douleur précédente qu'il lui avait infligée. La seule réaction que ces gestes provoquèrent fut un sifflement de satisfaction. Contre sa tempe, un baiser fut apposé. Seijūrō l'encourageait, quoique l'étudiant ne saisisse qu'un mot sur deux. Sa concentration n'était axée que sur les prunelles hétérochromes.

Quand des doigts frôlèrent son entrée anale, il tressaillit. Instinctivement, il souhaita s'éloigner. Aussitôt, la main d'Akashi empoigna sa hanche dans une étreinte ferme, pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Un premier doigt s'introduisit dans son corps. Il gémit.

**\- Détends-toi, mon amour, **susurrait Seijūrō.

En quête d'un quelconque soutien, Kuroko l'embrassa.

**\- Ça fait mal, **haleta-t-il.

Un deuxième et un troisième doigts l'envahirent. Paresseusement, ils poussaient dans et hors de lui.

**\- C'est parce que tu es sacrément serré,** gronda l'ainé, derrière lui. **Si tu voulais te détendre …**

**\- Comment pourrais-je me détendre avec des doigts à l'intérieur de moi ?** Rétorqua-t-il, vertement.

Surpris de son éclat, le rougeâtre cligna des yeux.

**\- Le chaton a des griffes,** releva le cadet.

Tandis que son frère s'esclaffait, Akashi sourit.

**\- En effet,** accorda-t-il.

Ses doigts poursuivaient leurs mouvements. Se repoussant contre ces intrus, le jeune adulte gémissait dans la bouche de Seijūrō. C'était étrange. Comment ses entrailles pouvaient réprimer ces envahisseurs, mais aussi, les accepter et les apprécier ?

**\- Je pense que c'est une préparation suffisante,** haleta le plus jeune des rougeâtre.

Les doigts désertèrent son postérieur. Il geignit.

**\- Qui va te prendre en premier ? **

Confus, il papillonna des cils. A tour de rôle, ses yeux dévisageaient les frères. La question était d'une telle brutalité, qu'il ne doutait pas que ses joues adoptent une teinte vermeille. Lorsqu'Akashi se déshabilla, cette couleur s'accentua.

_Qui devrait le prendre en premier ?_ Quel était ce genre de question, de toute façon ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'ils devaient s'arrêter de le traiter comme un jouet. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Le plus ancien des jumeaux le souleva des genoux de son frère.

**\- Toi d'abord,** décida Akashi.

Désorienté, le jeune adulte cligna des yeux. Il fut étendu sur le ventre. Ses hanches furent capturées.

**\- Hum, et pourquoi ? **Se renseigna Seijūrō.

Bien qu'il l'interroge, il lubrifiait sa virilité, déjà. Distrait, le bleuté les lorgnaient.

**\- Parce que tu es plus patient que je ne le suis. Je doute que je saurais me retenir de le baiser, même s'il pleure de douleur. **

**\- Un tel gentleman,** se moqua son cadet.

**\- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? **Intervint Kuroko.

Les jumeaux le toisèrent, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il était présent.

**\- Non, **répondirent-ils, en même temps.

Derechef, son froncement de sourcil s'intensifia. Quand Seijūrō gifla sa fesse droite, il grimaça.

**\- Aïe ! Seijūr …**

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Le sexe du rougeâtre s'était insinué en lui. Ses doigts tordirent les draps. Il ressentait _tout_. Chaque centimètre du pénis qui le pénétrait, de cette manière lente, _désespérément lente_, qui lui faisait connaître le moindre détail. A cette intrusion, ses muscles internes se contractèrent.

**\- Ah !** S'écria-t-il.

Il enfouit son visage dans un oreiller.

Comblé, Seijūrō ronronnait. Il répandit les fesses du bleuté, de sorte que son frère puisse regarder l'intégralité de l'acte. Ses doigts l'avaient préparé à cette pénétration, pourtant, l'expérience demeurait difficile. Son intimité brûlait. Il n'était pas aisé de se fondre dans le plaisir qui l'envahissait, la souffrance primait.

Il percevait le bruit significatif de son deuxième compagnon qui se touchait. Il était honteux, néanmoins, il n'en était que plus excité. Qu'il soit affiché, complètement, était … Seijūrō s'extirpa de lui. Soulagé, il soupira. Lorsque le cadet le retourna pour l'attirer sur ses genoux et dévorer ses lèvres, il cligna des yeux, déstabilisé.

**\- Tu te débrouilles bien,** le complimenta-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

Le jeune adulte enfourchait ses hanches. De nouveau, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur de lui, poussant mollement.

**\- Tu es si beau. Chevauche-moi, mon joli. **

L'étudiant frissonna. Lentement, il se redressa et s'abaissa. A la moitié de sa descente, dans un claquement sec, les hanches du rougeâtre rencontrèrent les siennes. La tête de son pénis frôla sa prostate, lui coupant le souffle. De fil en aiguille, la douleur diminua. Ses bras entourèrent ses épaules. Sa progression dans la voie du plaisir se poursuivit. Il grimpait et glissait sur cet organe de luxure.

**\- Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes la façon dont ma bite se sent en toi ? **

Il gémit. Sa lèvre inférieure lui faisait mal, à cause de toutes les morsures qu'il lui faisait subir. En effet, il l'aimait. Il aimait cette brûlure subtile dans son postérieur, cette sensation constante d'être tendu, ce sexe qui entrait et sortait de lui, dans un rythme soutenu. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur du bleuté martelait et son estomac se serrait, lui conférant un important sentiment d'_envie_.

Il sursauta. Contre son entrée anale, une chose insistait. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le plus ancien des jumeaux qui s'était agenouillé.

**\- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Akashi-san ?** Demanda-t-il.

Sur le côté de son visage, la sueur coulait. Seijūrō abattit sa mâchoire ouverte contre la colonne de chaire de sa gorge. A l'intérieur de lui, sa virilité paraissait grande et puissante. Elle le piquait un peu. Après tout, cette partie de son corps n'était pas censée s'étirer à ce point.

**\- Je te touche,** murmura Akashi.

Il lissait l'une de ses mains avec le lubrifiant. Perdu, Kuroko l'observait. Quand l'aîné contraignit l'un de ses doigts à pénétrer dans son intimité remplie, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

**\- Non, non,** protesta-t-il, frénétiquement.

Immédiatement, une douleur lancinante le traversa. Il essaya de se tortiller, il voulait se soustraire à cette intrusion. Cependant, autour de lui, les bras du cadet étaient fermes et appuyaient leurs torses ensemble. Sur sa peau sensible, le tissu de ses vêtements était bienfaiteur. Apaisant.

**\- Reste assis, mon amour,** susurra-t-il, aux creux de son oreille. **Il ne fait que te préparer. **

**\- Me préparer à quoi ?** Haleta le jeune adulte.

Dans ses yeux clairs, des larmes affluaient. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les biceps de son partenaire.

**\- Tu ne veux pas nous rendre heureux en même temps, Tetsuya ? **

**\- Ngh ! **Gémit-il.

Un troisième doigt l'empalait. Il avait l'impression d'être étendu outre mesure.

**\- A … Ah … Ça fait mal, sors-les ! **

Contre son omoplate, les lèvres du rougeâtre plus âgé se pressèrent et pincèrent la fine membrane.

**\- Si tu le dis …**

Son ton espiègle débordait de perversité. Il aurait du savoir. Vraiment. Toutefois, il était trop occupé à soupirer de soulagement, tandis que les doigts abandonnaient son corps avec une certaine difficulté. Autour de Seijūrō, son entrée anale se crispa.

**\- Bon sang ! Il est tellement serré, encore, **maudit le rougeâtre plus jeune.

Il se redressa. Désormais, l'étudiant était calé sur ses genoux. Abrité aux creux de sa gorge, le jeune adulte masqua ses traits emprunts de douleur. Il abandonna un gémissement de malaise.

**\- Seijūrō-kun, **souffla-t-il.

De nouveau, le désigné écartaient ses fesses.

\- **S'il te plaît …**

Le rougeâtre l'embrassa. Contre son trou tendu, Akashi appuyait la tête de son pénis durcit. Il cria de douleur. Ses sons étaient avalés par le cadet, alors qu'il se sentait être étiré au maximum. Les doigts d'araignée de l'aîné traînaient sur ses côtes, dans un semblant de confort. Un geste moqueur. Entre les lèvres de Seijūrō, un sanglot lui échappa. Il avait la sensation d'être bourré. Il avait mal.

**\- Putain.**

Derrière lui, Akashi jurait. Grossièrement. Le jeune adulte renifla. Le rougeâtre s'ôta de lui. Lentement, il repoussa sa virilité à l'intérieur. Il l'étirait plus, toujours plus. Il le pénétrait profondément.

**\- Non, non … **Gémissait l'étudiant, faiblement.

Entre leurs corps, il paraissait si petit. Il serrait la chemise de Seijūrō. Contre son dos, il sentait la peau nue d'Akashi. Vaguement, il songea à la raison pour laquelle le cadet était habillé, encore.

Enfin, l'érection de l'homme aux iris hétérochromes atteignit les profondeurs de son intimité. Piégé dans son antre, il ressentait les pulsations de ces deux membres. Le plus âgé des jumeaux ne lui permit pas de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation, qu'il désertait ses fesses, pour replonger brusquement. Sa prostate fut percutée de plein fouet. Il poussa un cri, ses ongles griffèrent un chiffon. Il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de la chemise du cadet. Les draps, peut-être ? Il ferma les paupières. Dans une tentative désespérée pour se distraire, il happa la bouche du plus jeune des rougeâtre. Il l'embrassait, malgré les larmes qui picotaient ses yeux.

Pourtant, il ne pleurait pas. Il pourrait manipuler ce problème. Il était sûr de pouvoir gérer quoi que ce soit.

Un gémissement provint de sa gorge. Dans une lenteur délibérée, Akashi s'était retiré et repoussé. Le jeune adulte était conscient qu'il le testait. Il expérimentait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait s'enfoncer en lui, jusqu'à quel point il pouvait l'étendre.

Akashi était un amant différent de son frère.

Quand le cadet ralentissait, remarquant que c'était trop pour l'étudiant, l'aîné ne s'en préoccupait pas. Kuroko se blottit dans le creux de la gorge de Seijūrō. Lorsque la main du rougeâtre se faufila entre eux pour s'emparer de son sexe négligé, il miaula. Des lèvres suçotèrent son lobe d'oreille. Des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Il essayait de n'accorder de l'attention qu'au jumeau plus jeune. Petit à petit, le plaisir commença à l'envahir. Ce plaisir s'accentua, alors que Seijūrō cueillait un baiser de ses lèvres.

_**\- Oh ! **_

La respiration haletante, ses orteils fléchirent. Par-derrière, Akashi le pénétrait sauvagement et contredisait le rythme paresseux de son frère. Il n'avait de cesse de frapper cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui projetait des étincelles dans son dos. L'aîné frappa sa fesse, alors que ses bourses claquaient contre son cadet.

A présent, il pouvait ressentir cette pression, dans son être. Il pouvait ressentir ces deux virilités qui maltraité sa prostate. Il pouvait ressentir la brûlure douloureuse de sa jante étirée qui s'apaisait. Il pourrait ressentir son corps se soumettre au plaisir.

Geignant, il s'adossa à la poitrine d'Akashi. Ses longs doigts s'amusaient avec ses mamelons. Seijūrō pompait le sexe du jeune adulte et bougeait ses hanches de haut en bas, tout simplement. Il remettait la plupart du travail à son frère aîné et son amant.

Kuroko était entouré par les jumeaux. Ils étaient partout. A l'intérieur de lui, en dessous de lui, au-dessus de lui … Il était étourdi par leurs odeurs. Par la sensation d'être entre eux.

**\- Tu aimes ça, maintenant, n'est-ce pas, petite catin ?** Siffla Akashi.

En guise de réponse, il ne pouvait que gémir bêtement. Ses jambes s'écartaient le plus possible, alors que son trou se resserrait autour de ces deux pénis.

**\- Gh ! Huh … **

Il étouffait. Il se mordait les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Sous le suçotement de Seijūrō, son cou palpitait. Il aurait une marque. Le lendemain, il serait meurtri et douloureux. _Il adorait ça. _

**\- Tu es une vraie salope, **railla Akashi.

Les biceps de Seijūrō étaient prisonniers des ongles du jeune adulte. Quand le rougeâtre déménagea sa langue de sa bouche à sa clavicule, Kuroko haleta.

**\- Nous le savions dès le moment où nous avions posé les yeux sur toi, **continua Akashi.

**\- Je ne suis pas …** Protesta le bleuté.

Il s'interrompit. Le plus ancien des rougeâtres l'avait tiré vers le haut, contre sa poitrine, et il s'affaissa dans un petit soupire satisfait.

Quand Seijūrō gifla son sexe, il fut perdu.

Tandis qu'il jouissait, il s'effondra. Devant ses yeux, le monde défilait. Dans un hurlement silencieux, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit. Durant un instant, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les paupières, hermétiquement. Il avait l'impression de s'évanouir. Il était inutile qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'orgasme qui le ravageait, encore et encore. Une ultime fois, son corps se crispa, avant que ses muscles ne se relaxent.

Il émit un faible miaulement.

Ses fesses furent claquées. D'un mouvement commun, ils s'étaient enterrés dans son antre, profondément. Puis, ils avaient éjaculé. Dans son postérieur, beaucoup d'humidité s'infiltra.

Ils se retirèrent. Le jeune adulte se sentait vide et ouvert, horriblement. Vulnérable, également. Dans un vague amusement, il pensa qu'ils pourraient l'assassiner, qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'en rendre compte. Dans son système, trop d'alcool circulait, trop d'adrénaline embrouillait son cerveau.

Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il comprenne que son lit ne bougeait pas, mais qu'il était couché sur Seijūrō. Il ne désirait pas s'en aller.

**\- … Collant, je n'ai pas envie de rester comme ça. Je prends une douche et je vais me coucher. **

**\- Mmh,** fredonna l'étudiant.

Aveuglément, il étendit un bras pour atteindre la main d'Akashi. Une fois qu'il retrouva les doigts minces du rougeâtre qu'il pouvait reconnaître facilement, désormais, puisqu'il les avait côtoyés intimement, il les pressa. Clignant des yeux, il esquissa un sourire fatigué.

**\- Bonne nuit,** murmura-t-il.

Les prunelles hétérochromes semblèrent s'adoucir, brièvement. Finalement, leur propriétaire acquiesça sèchement. Dépourvu de honte, il se redressa et il enfila un pantalon. Dans ses bras, il regroupa l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Visiblement, il ne se souciait pas de savoir que le jeune adulte puisse le voir. Quant à son frère, c'était différent. Ils étaient des jumeaux, ils avaient les mêmes organismes. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher.

Il l'observa partir. Lorsque Seijūrō brossa des mèches de cheveux sarcelle de son visage, il se concentra sur lui. Le rougeâtre adoptait un air pensif. Las, Kuroko cligna des yeux et réprima un bâillement.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **S'enquit-il.

En raison de ses activités antérieures, sa voix était rauque. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait froid.

Seijūrō haussa les épaules. Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue. Il souriait.

**\- Tu as le look d'un gars qui a été bien baisé,** plaisanta-t-il.

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche, le bleuté ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté.

**\- C'est ce qui arrive quand tu te retrouves avec deux hommes au lit, Seijūrō-san,** répondit-il.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tortiller. La remarque d'Akashi qui arguait que quelqu'un était collant lui revint à l'esprit. Il poussa un soupire épuisé. Les yeux au plafond, il roula hors du rougeâtre. Son cœur battait précipitamment. Il frémit. Entre ses jambes, il percevait un liquide qui s'écoulait. Pour les prochains jours, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'exercer au basket-ball. Il espérait que le simple fait de marcher ne lui prendrait pas trop d'efforts.

**\- Mmh, mais il te va bien,** rétorqua Seijūrō.

Il se retourna. Ludique, il aspira le lobe d'oreille de l'étudiant. Malheureusement, Kuroko était fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas devenir excité. Soufflant, il frotta son nez contre le sien.

**\- Qui va me ramener chez moi ?** S'informa-t-il, d'un ton pâteux.

Son compagnon drapa sa veste sur lui. Il eut un soupire de contentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Pour un petit moment, juste un petit moment.

**\- Notre chauffeur.**

**\- D'accord, **fredonna-t-il.

**\- Mais tu devras passer la nuit ici. **

**\- Mh, mh. C'est confortable. Tu es chaud. **

Quand Seijūrō rit, il était à moitié endormi. Les bras du rougeâtre entourèrent sa taille, le maintenant fermement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas qu'il soit collant, apparemment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était seul.

Seul et désorienté.

Les rideaux étaient tirés. La chambre était nettoyée. Les draps étaient dépourvus d'une quelconque substance douteuse.

Ses yeux scrutèrent le plafond. Lentement, il prenait conscience de ses membres lourds. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent. La honte le submergea.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec des étrangers. _Deux parfaits étrangers._

**\- Oh mon Dieu,** murmura-t-il, doucement.

Les paumes de ses mains abritèrent ses paupières closes, tandis qu'une teinte vermeille assombrissait ses pommettes.

Il n'avait pas envisagé que cette soirée se déroule de la sorte. Certes, il avait fantasmé à ce sujet, peut-être deux ou trois fois, mais … Il soupira. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, grimaçant à la sensation douloureuse qu'il ressentait entre ses jambes.

Tandis qu'il réalisait pleinement que la pièce était déserte, il fronça les sourcils. Il était soulagé. Il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse affronter l'un des jumeaux, à cet instant. Aussi, il ne reconnaissait pas la source de cette deuxième émotion qui l'envahissait. La déception ?

Exaspéré de ses songes, ses doigts coururent dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Ses iris parcouraient les recoins de la salle, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Sur la table de chevet, il remarqua un réveil. Il se pencha pour l'atteindre, bien qu'il éprouve des difficultés. Le lit paraissait grand et vide, après s'être endormi aux côtés d'un autre corps. Ses doigts parvinrent à frôler l'appareil, manquant de frapper un verre d'eau qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Enfin, ils saisirent le réveil. Légèrement étourdi, il battit des cils. Il était tard dans la matinée. Soudainement, ses pensées étaient limpides. Il gémit et se hissa dans une position assise.

Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme physique. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne, un parfum qui n'était pas le sien, la sueur, le sexe et …

D'abord, les fringues. Peut-être qu'il pourrait utiliser la douche, avant qu'il ne s'en aille ? Ses prunelles claires dérivèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue une pile de vêtement, déposait sur une chaise. Au sommet, une note était présente.

Maladroit, il balança ses pieds à l'extérieur du matelas. Lorsqu'il sortit du lit, il trébucha. Ses jambes étaient raides et ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il s'emparait du papier griffonné.

_Kuroko, _

_Je reviendrais du travail aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi. Reste aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. J'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser ton téléphone pour annoncer que tu étais malade, aujourd'hui. La salle de bain est juste à côté de la chambre, sur le côté gauche, et la cuisine est en bas._

_Seijūrō._

_P.S : Je sais où tu habites. N'essaie pas de m'éviter. _

A cette dernière partie, l'un de ses sourcils se haussa. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait un manque de « nous » et « Akashi », dans cette rédaction.

L'homme aux yeux hétérochromes ne se préoccupait plus de lui, sans doute.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il attrapa la chemise pliée sur le dossier de la chaise. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, il devinait qu'elle appartenait à Seijūrō. Elle avait son odeur. Son visage s'enfouit dans le tissu moelleux. Il inspira à pleins poumons. Finalement, il soupira et glissa le vêtement sur son torse dénudé. Alors qu'il boutonnait la chemise, il délaissa la note sur la chaise et s'empara du reste de ses fringues qu'il coinça sous son bras. Furtivement, il immisça sa tête par le biais de la porte entrouverte, comme s'il s'inquiétait d'être attaqué. Le couloir était dépourvu d'âme vivante, comme prévu. Avec précaution, il sortit de la chambre, tremblant au froid du plancher qui mordillait la plante de ses pieds.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de bain, il fut émerveillé. Dans le coin de la pièce, il y avait une large baignoire sur patte. Elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour deux. De l'autre côté, il y avait une cabine de douche. Le lavabo était poli. Des toilettes étaient sur sa droite. Le sol était carrelé. Les murs étaient noirs et brillants.

Comme s'il était en transe, Kuroko ferma la porte qu'il ne verrouilla pas. Après tout, qui pourrait venir ? Akashi et Seijūrō n'étaient pas à la maison. Il s'approcha de la baignoire. Ses doigts parcoururent la surface lisse et fraîche. Il sourit.

C'était une belle distraction.

Il tourna les robinets.

Durant un moment, il regarda l'eau s'écouler. Puis, il l'arrêta. Il retira sa chemise. Elle s'échoua à ses pieds. Difficilement, il réussit à s'enfoncer dans le bassin.

Ses lèvres déversèrent un long gémissement. Il pouvait sentir l'eau qui le débarrassait du péché qu'il avait commis, de leurs parfums, de sa transpiration et de tout le reste. Il étendit ses bras sur les côtés de la baignoire et se détendit, de sorte que la surface de l'eau parvienne à son menton. Expirant par le nez, il ferma les paupières.

C'était agréable.

Il était conscient de la douleur lancinante entre ses jambes, des marques des doigts qui meurtrissaient ses poignets et ses hanches, des tâches en forme de bouche sur son cou, de ses mamelons sensibles … Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur ces éléments. Il était en sécurité et au chaud, c'était l'essentiel.

Que faire, ensuite ? Il ne le savait pas. Il supposait qu'il devrait rentrer à la maison et guetter ce qui arriverait.

Mais, _comment ?_ Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, il ne pouvait pas appeler un taxi … Il était si stupide. Il ne savait pas s'il était en ville ou non, mais compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu ce ridiculement grand manoir, auparavant, il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il grogna. S'affaissant profondément dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit immergé. Il pinça les lèvres, ne désirant pas que le savon s'introduise dans sa bouche. Il se détendit. Une sensation de brûlure dans les poumons, provoquée par le manque d'oxygène, se fit connaitre. C'était une combustion bienvenue. Elle permettait à son esprit de ne pas s'égarer. Vaguement, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aimerait se rendre dans la salle de gym, aujourd'hui. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas exercé au basket-ball. Une semaine, tout au plus. Peut-être qu'il contacterait ses anciens coéquipiers et amis ? Il aimait ces moments qui l'emplissaient de nostalgie.

Accidentellement, de l'eau envahit sa bouche, lorsque des mains saisirent ses aisselles. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitaient, alors qu'il était traîné à l'extérieur de la baignoire et qu'il rencontra le carrelage froid, presque douloureusement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La différence de températures le fit haleter. Il toussa et frissonna.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire, idiot ?!**

Les doigts contre la bouche, il toussa encore. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Bon sang, il détestait avoir une toux. Elle lui faisait mal à la gorge et rendait sa voix rauque. Aussitôt, il se redressa sur ses jambes, tremblotant.

_Oh._ Seijūrō était là.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les iris carmin étaient voilés d'étonnement, de colère et d'inquiétude. Il frémit, tandis que le rougeâtre s'activait à sécher ses cheveux humides dans une serviette duveteuse, soufflant bruyamment.

**\- Je peux le faire, Seijūrō-kun.**

Afin de saisir la serviette, il tendit la main. Leurs doigts se touchèrent. Ils s'immobilisèrent, s'observant mutuellement.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais cette lueur dans les yeux sanguins lui rappelait la nuit dernière. Ses grandes mains, ses murmures d'encouragements, ses tendres baisers. La serviette chuta de son crâne pour se reposer sur ses épaules.

Il remarqua que les manches de Seijūrō étaient mouillés. Distraitement, il tendit la main pour les retrousser, soigneusement. Il ne se souciait pas d'être dénudé, devant lui.

Parce qu'il avait couché avec lui, _avec eux_, ensemble, sûrement. Ses yeux se détournèrent.

**\- Je suis désolé, Seijūrō-kun, **marmonna-t-il.

Il ne savait pas de ce qu'il s'excusait. Il ne voulait que prendre un bain, quand l'homme avait décidé de l'extraire de l'eau. Il avait dû croire qu'il se noyait et, spontanément, il avait essayé de le sauver. Cette constatation lui réchauffa le cœur.

**\- J'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre un bain, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir sous-entendu que tu devrais te tuer, **répliqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Bien que l'intonation de sa voix fût rude, elle le fit se sentir mieux. Le sol était humide. Lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du rougeâtre, il trempa ses habits, complètement. Cette humidité devait agacer son partenaire.

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses traits. Dans un élan de courage, il déposa un baiser au creux de la gorge du plus grand. Seijūrō se raidit. Hésitantes, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du bleuté. Il frissonna agréablement.

**\- Seijūrō-kun est mignon, **déclara Kuroko.

Son interlocuteur renifla. Sa poigne se resserra. Il combattit l'envie de lui demander d'être plus doux, ses contusions le lançant brièvement.

**\- Le manque d'oxygène a dû perturber ton esprit, **rétorqua Seijūrō entre ses mèches humides.

Ses épaules se haussèrent. Debout, dans les bras du rougeâtre, il était bien. Sa poitrine était plate, parfaite pour lui, alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur son torse. Son étreinte était forte et protectrice. Il sentait bon, également. Dans une satisfaction béate, il songea qu'il avait le parfum de son compagnon sur lui. Il espérait que le rougeâtre ne soit pas inquiet de la manière de cacher le corps du bleuté, s'il s'était noyé dans la baignoire, tout simplement.

**\- Où est Akashi-san ?** Demanda-t-il, finalement.

Secrètement, il le savait, bien sûr. Etrangement, il était d'accord avec la situation. Sa voix était étouffée par la chemise du plus grand. Seijūrō prit la serviette qu'il enroula autour du jeune adulte. Kuroko avait l'impression d'être un enfant.

**\- Au travail,** répondit-il, provisoirement.

De nouveau, il était tendu. L'étudiant voulait qu'il se décrispe, mais il demeura silencieux.

**\- Ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit, pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? **

**\- Oui, **acquiesça son partenaire.

Car s'il était un manipulateur, il n'était pas un menteur. Du moins, pas à ce sujet.

Malgré qu'il ait le béguin pour les deux jumeaux, la question suivante le rendit impatient. Il avait appris qu'Akashi était inconsidéré, et s'il était charmant, il était égoïste, aussi. Seijūrō l'était, également, mais dans une moindre mesure. C'est pour cela qu'il le favorisait à son aîné. Il était sûr que s'ils avaient été tous les deux comme Akashi, il aurait été renvoyé chez lui, dès lors qu'ils avaient joui. Cette connaissance lui apportait un sentiment de confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer avec certitude de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

**\- Est-ce que c'était le cas, pour toi aussi ?**

**\- Si ça l'était, ton cadavre serait enterré dans ma cour, maintenant, **répliqua le rougeâtre, grossièrement.

D'une étrange façon, ces mots tranchants l'amusèrent. A l'instar de lui, Seijūrō était d'une franchise hors pair, si ce n'est qu'il était plus brusque.

Il aimait ça.

Ils se séparèrent. Le jeune adulte resserra la serviette autour de lui. Il ne souhaitait pas s'exposer, encore une fois. Lorsqu'il distingua que la chemise du plus grand s'accrochait à son torse, dévoilant les mamelons durcis du rougeâtre, il se mordit la lèvre. C'était une vue excitante.

**\- Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une seule fois, pour toi ?** Poursuivit Seijūrō.

Il glissa une mèche sarcelle derrière l'oreille du bleuté. Kuroko sourit.

**\- Je pense que je serais en train de me promener au milieu de nulle part en essayant de trouver le chemin du retour, si ça l'était. **

Le rictus de son amant se fit affamé.

Avant que la serviette n'atteigne le sol, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
